Pups Save Steve Part 3
This is the sequel to Part 2! Enjoy! Zuma gets jealous when Skye snuggles closer to Chase. This is just fanfic, i know that Zuma doesn't like Skye. (It was nighttime, and the pups were getting into the bedroom.) Skye: "Hey, Chase, uh...could I um...possibly sleep with...you?..." (Chase blushes) "Of course!" (They both put out their beds and snuggle close) (Chase felt a surge of excitement wash over his body as Skye snuggled closer.) (Skye also felt the same surge of excitement.) Chase: "I love you, Skye." Skye: "Me, too, Chase." (Zuma couldn't help but feel jealous because he sorta had a crush on Skye. His jealousy gets his friends separated. While all the pups were asleep, Zuma quietly dragged Chase over to Tundra so that it looked like they were snuggling. Next, Zuma moved Rocky over to Skye, so that it looked like the were snuggling, too. Scene changes to next day.) (Skye wakes up first, and sees him close to her.) Skye: "What the heck is going on!!!???" She yelled so loud that it woke everyone up except Ryder. (Tundra wakes up and sees Chase snugging against her.) Tundra: "What the-?" (Chase wakes up) Chase: "What the heck is going on!? Why is Tundra snuggling me? Why is Rocky next to Skye?!?!" (Then it hit him. "Skye betrayed me," he thought.) (Tears start to come down Chase's face like buckets. Chase started to cry in anger and sadness, and ran off into the wilderness.) (Rocky started to cry the same way when he woke up and saw what was going on, and he ran off in another direction.) Skye: "WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THAT???!!! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND! BUT APPARENTLY NOT ANY MORE! YOU DID THIS!!!!!" (Skye started to cry, too, and she went under the bed, and cried and cried.) (Clark by C418 starts to play): link: http://c418.bandcamp.com/track/clark (Tundra tried her best not to cry, but she let go. She cried louder than ever.) (Zuma, watching the whole scene unfold through the window, felt really bad about what he had done. He didn't mean for his friends to get that mad and sad. He just wanted to show what it was like for him to be hurt like that.) Zuma thinks: "Wow, that was bad, I should tell Ryder...." (Scene switches with Zuma's tag.) Zuma: "RYDER! RYDER! SKYE CHASE ROCKY TUNDRA FIGHT EXHAUSTED NEED HELP PLEASE BROKE UP MAD HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryder: "Zuma, ''please ''calm down. We can talk this through. What happened?" Zuma: "OK, I feel really bad about this, but I made it look like Tundra was sleeping by Chase and Rocky was sleeping by Skye!!! Please help! They're mad at eachpup and they ran away and they hate eachother they don't know it was me!!!!!! HELP PLEASE?!" Ryder: "Step 1: Calm down. OK. Now the best way is to tell them the truth about what you did to them." Zuma: "But...but...they'll hate me!" Ryder: "Its the only way, Zuma." Zuma: "OK, ok, I will tell them." (While they were talking, Skye heard it all. Skye was broken. She thought her friend was loyal. But not anymore.) (Skye literally drags Tundra, Chase, and Rocky over to the bedroom.) Skye: "OK, guys, just listen. I overheard Zuma and Ryder's conversation and Zuma did it." Tundra, Rocky and Chase: "Did what?" Skye: "Changed our couples around. He dragged Chase over to Tundra, and dragged Rocky over to Skye." Tundra, Chase, and Rocky: "HE DID!?" Skye: "Yes." Chase: "How could a friend do...something like that!?" (Zuma then walks in, sees them staring at him in anger, and says: "What?" in a nervous tone. Tundra: "You tried to separate us!" She growled through her teeth. Zuma: "OK, guys, I'm really sorry, but I just wanted to show you what kind of pain I'm feeling...." his voice trailed off. All except Zuma: "What pain?" Zuma: "I am single...and you guys are lucky...you get to have awesome girlfriends...and I...I'm just lonely. You guys are too busy loving your companions to pay much attention to me, Rubble, and Marshall..." Skye: "Sorry, we didn't realize you felt this way...." Zuma: "Friends?" All: "Friends." wait by c418 plays: http://c418.bandcamp.com/track/wait